Within this program several studies are on-going Role of gut microbiome and type-17 immunity in systemic inflammation of aging. The goal of this project is to define the relationship of type-17 immune cell functions and gut microbiome with systemic inflammation in aging macaques. Identifying the aberrations in gut immune functions and microbiome of aging macaques with higher than baseline inflammation will inform the development of rational intervention strategies toward improving gut immune function and modulating microbiome to target inflammaging. Reports from rodent studies suggests that extended periods of fasting may be an effective intervention to enhance healthspan and extend lifespan, regardless of the composition. However, this recent finding has not been empirically replicated in other models. We are conducting a translational study to evaluate the metabolic effects of a periodic restricted feeding (PRF) schedule in rhesus monkeys. 17alpha-estradiol was tested as an intervention to reverse metabolic decline and pro-inflammatory activity. After establishing an appropriate oral dose for rhesus monkeys, the effects of 12 weeks of treatment were assessed. Glucoregulation and inflammatory measures were collected, and analysis is underway. DNA methylation is now widely used as an indicator of biological age and a marker of to evaluate the effectiveness of age-related interventions. Rhesus monkeys are an important translational model for aging studies with a 93% genetic homology with humans. Characterization of the epigenetic clock representing the lifespan will provide valuable information in an animal model that is widely used in translational aging research. In a cross-sectional approach, we are collecting blood samples from of rhesus monkeys covering the adult lifespan to describe the DNA methylation pattern.